CandyCoated Chocolate
by Astrological
Summary: When Mello sends Matt on a 'chocolate run', and Matt returns with something neither of them knew about beforehand -- M&M's -- what'll happen? ONESHOT Yaoi, Mello x Matt


**HEY THAR x3**

**I decided to right a One-shot on the beloved MxM pairing.**

**You should thank jinnabun if you like it -- wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for her. ;]**

**Hope you enjoy it~~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**[ Candy-Coated Chocolate ]**

M&M's, the candy-coated chocolate bites supposed to "Melt in your mouth, not in your hands".

They melt in your hand anyways. Everyone knows that.

Well, except for two…

Mello and Matt -- A different kind of M&M.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Matt, damnit, I told you to go out and get me some chocolate!"

"Get your own damn chocolate…"

"What was that?"

Matt sighed, turning off his PSP. "Nothing…I'll go do that, then."

Mello smirked triumphantly, "Good."

Matt muttered some obscene words under his breath as he walked out the door to the apartment they currently shared. He jumped in his red sports car and drove into town.

He skimmed the stores for a store that may have some sort of chocolate to satisfy Mello's constant cravings for the dairy-made substance.

The next store he laid eyes on was an actual chocolate _store._ He hadn't seen a store purely for chocolate in his life.

Maybe a candy store, but _never _a _chocolate _store.

To cure his piqued curiosity, he pulled into the parking lot to the store, which was pretty vacant. He exited and locked his car, stuffing the keys into his pocket as he walked in the door to the store, which was actually called _The Chocolate Store_.

"Hello there, sir~" chirped a woman at the cashiers check-out.

"Hn," came Matt's voice, "do you have any chocolate?"

By far, _the _stupidest question to ask the motivated cashier of a chocolate store.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"And this is our _newest _kind of chocolate, the Chocolate Key chains --"

Right now, Matt was being taken on a tour of the larger-than-it-looks-on-the-outside chocolate shop.

"And this is our 'On Sale' aisle -- today the sale is on M&M's~"

The name piqued Matt's interest.

"M&M's?"

"Mmmhm, M&M's~ I love them, they're so amazing~" The cashier then started ranting on about the candy-coated dairy chocolate as Matt examined a bag of the stuff.

The bags were brown, with 'M&M's' in large white letters. There were little circular objects with legs, arms, eyes and mouths staring at him, which kind of freaked him out. Apparently the logo was "Melts in your mouth, not in your hand!"

'_That's what she said_.'

The red-head examined the aisle. There were quite a few boxes filled with bags of M&M's.

"I'll take all of them."

"Wha-what?!" This seemed to snap the cashier woman out of her M&M rant.

"I said, I'll take all of them. All of the boxes."

The cashier was dumbfounded.

"O-okay, l-let me go ring that up for you…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After Matt loaded the boxes of M&M's into his car (which cost about $70 -- Mello better fucking appreciate it), he started an uneventful drive home.

His cell phone rang about half-way back to the apartment, where he answered it (talking and driving).

"Hey."

"Where the _fuck _are you?"

"On my way home."

"And the chocolate?!!"

"Bought seventy dollars worth."

Mello's voice seem to immediately calm, "'Kay."

"Be back in a few." At that point Matt hung up.

He pulled into the driveway of the apartment they shared, and stepped out of the car. Mello came out, obviously wanting his chocolate.

Matt rolled his eyes and opened the trunk of his car, showing the blonde the boxes.

"…What's in the boxes?"

"M&M's."

Mello seemed skeptical. "M&M's?! What the fuck's that?! I asked for fucking _chocolate_, Matt!"

"It is chocolate," Matt tried to calm the blonde, "the kind that melts in your mouth, not in your hands." He tried to hold back his smirk.

Mello stayed completely silent, and just took a box back up to the apartment. Matt followed.

The blonde tore through the box to get to the bags of M&M's inside. He took one out of said box and stared at it for a minute or so. Mello then tore open the bag, and popped on of the candy-coated chocolates into his mouth.

His blue eye widened, and he stuffed half of the bag worth of M&M's into his mouth, savoring the taste.

Matt chuckled at his best friend, "Like 'em, I see?"

Mello only nodded, swallowed, and stuffed the other half of a bag of M&M's into his mouth.

After going through about three bags, Mello turned to stare at the red-headed man who brought him this…this amazing chocolate.

Matt looked up from his PSP, which he had resumed playing after Mello had devoured his first bag.

A mischievous glint appeared in Mello's eyes as he smirked, pinning the slightly younger man to the wall. His smirk grew when he saw Matt's eyes widen slightly, dropping his beloved portable gaming system.

Matt could feel the blonde's chocolate-coated breath on his face, and he could feel the heat rising up into his face as well.

Mello smirked again, throwing off the red-head's goggles, which landed on the floor with a resounding _clank_. The blonde kissed him quickly, and then rested his chin on Matt's shoulder.

"Thanks for the chocolate," came his voice.

Matt pouted at Mello who had now walked away slightly, and followed him a few steps. "That's all the thanks I get?"

Mello grinned and jumped on top of Matt, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Well then," he started, "How about this?" He straddled the red-head's hips kissed him passionately. Matt smirked into it, and kissed back with as much passion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning, Mello awoke on top of Matt -- they were both laid on the couch, covered by a blanket. Remembering the previous nights activities (which made him smirk), he went and had a shower.

Matt awoke not long after the blonde, and immediately went to pick up his PSP and continue where he left off -- but it wasn't there. The gamer blinked a few times, wondering what the _hell _had happened to it, but completely lost his train of thought when Mello came out in nothing but a towel, which was wrapped around his waist.

The blonde's red-headed lover smirked perversely, causing Mello to roll his eyes.

"Hey, Matt," Mello called.

"Hmmm?" Was the reply he got.

"I think I've found a new kind of 'M&M'."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hehe. I had fun with that one. It hadn't turned out like I'd hoped it would, but I think it still turned out kind of okay. ^^**

**Tell my if you like, it, please~ w**


End file.
